


'Rebel Scum'

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some shit i wrote at like 11pm enjoy poe being a flirty piece of shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Rebel Scum'

Poe Dameron thought he was done for. He was brought up onto that ship, that big freakin’ ship by those nasty little stormtroopers, all because, y’know, maybe he DOESN’T want to see innocent people be killed for no good reason. Well whatever, none of that really mattered. NOTHING really mattered since, you know, he was in the arms of two surly stormtroopers, about to be killed or detained or whatever these little shits did to people like him. So yeah, Poe Dameron was screwed. As he was being brought from one big-ass ship to a bigger-ass ship (some ‘Starkiller’ nonsense, didn’t mean anything to Poe Dameron). He was just being walked down some hall or other when something caught the corner of his eye. It was a young man, no older then 35, clad in all black with stunning ginger hair. Poe thought that maybe, just maybe, he could charm his way out of this one.   
“Hey ginger!,” the pilot shouted at the black-clad general.  
“Hey dipshit,” the general responded back at him.  
Poe broke free from the stormtroopers grip (those nasty fuckers where weak anyways), and walked up to the General.   
“I have a name, you know,” he said  
“Oh, really?” the general responded. His voice was strong and aggressive, yet somehow soothing at the same time.   
“My name’s Poe. Poe Dameron,” the young pilot said, reaching out his hand at the general.   
The general slapped the pilots hand right back to his side.  
“We’re not friends, you know,” the General said, “You’re a prisoner here. So why don’t you stop acting all cute and carry yourself with some goddamned dignity.”  
Poe’s face lit up, “Oh you think I’m cute? I can show you cute.”  
The ginger general paused himself. Did he really say that? Could he have not told Poe to pipe down his act in a different way?  
“I don’t want you to show me cute,” the General said, “I don’t want to be shown anything other then proper prisoner protocol.”  
“Oh, you know thats not true,” Poe said, his tone becoming increasingly more charged with passion and seduction, “I can show you the world, General.”  
The general didn’t say anything, instead becoming increasingly more angry whilst standing in his place.  
“What’s wrong?,” taunted Poe, “Am I not being a good enough prisoner? I could just let you tie me up and interrogate me,” clearly “tie me up” in Poe’s mind carried a sexual context, one that the General was aware of but not necessarily approving of, “Oh all the things I’d be able to tell~”  
A cold hand grabbed the bottom of Poe’s neck and held him up in the air. It was the General. He had snapped and was now holding Poe with one hand in the air above him. “Enough of this!,” he exclaimed, “Try all you want, you’ll get nothing out of your petty seduction.”  
Of course, being told that would not stop Poe Dameron.   
“You know,” he said, gasping for air, “I didn’t think you where that strong.” He tilted his head down and took a glimpse at the General’s notably skinny stature.  
“There’s absolutely no reason for you to care about my physical strength, Dameron,” the General said, admittedly taken aback by Poe’s comment but trying desperately not to show it, “Why do you think I give the slightest thought in my mind to what you think?”  
“Cause I’m pretty?,” Poe muttered, gasping for air.  
Even if the pilot was right, the General was not going to let it show. It’s just impossible. A high ranking first order officer and some lowly rebel manwhore? Never gonna happen!  
The General loosened his grip on Poe and let the young pilot down. “I’ve had enough of your antics,” he said, “We can discuss these matters further in your cell. In the meantime, you know exactly where you belong”.  
“Okay, General…” Poe said, his heart aflutter.   
“Say…” Poe said, being grabbed by two stormtroopers, “You never told me your name. Can I at least have something other then Ginger to call you?”  
The general paused. “Hux,” he said, “My name is General Hux.”  
“Well…” Poe stammered, “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, General Hux”  
Hux muttered to himself as he was quickly looking for something that he could say in response. “The feeling is not mutual, rebel scum!,” he shouted, as he watched the young pilot be taken away by stormtroopers.


End file.
